


昼若夜房间

by IchigoSato



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoSato/pseuds/IchigoSato
Summary: 涉谷摇了摇头，“你知道水里的树叶是什么味道吗？”村上有些担心地看着涉谷，“你今天在家又看见什么奇怪的东西了？”“不不，没有，我只是在天气新闻上看见了雨中有落叶。”“大概是有点咸的油漆味吧。”村上在走进浴室前喃喃道。





	昼若夜房间

**Author's Note:**

> 有OOC，阅读可能令人产生不适。
> 
> 如有不适请及时command＋w。
> 
> BGM：Recoil，Ignite－MONO

天又亮了，一根熹微的光线从窗帘的缝隙中穿进来，空气中的灰尘在里面飞舞。玻璃窗紧闭着，隔绝掉室外的任何一寸喧嚣。白昼被关在门外，钥匙不知道何时遗失了。

“subaru，起床了。”村上信五走进卧室掀开涉谷昴那侧的被子。

进厨房，准备早餐。村上在平底锅里磕进两颗鸡蛋。油与液体接触发出的声音在空旷的房间里撕开一道口子。这是冰箱里最后两颗蛋。

“hina早安。”涉谷叼着牙刷从盥洗室出来，给自己倒了一杯果汁。

“hina今天回来顺便买些面包和鸡蛋吧。没有了。”

“嗯。”村上拿着沙发上涉谷摆好的干净衣物钻进浴室，片刻后响起花洒的水音。涉谷打开餐厅灯，将村上做好的早餐一一摆上桌。

电话铃声响了起来，惯例来说这个电话来自村上的经纪人，他一般在预定出门时间前十分钟打过来，保姆车已经在公寓楼下等着。村上每天在这个时间准时出门去电视台做午间新闻的直播，接着录制各种番组，有时也有CM的拍摄和活动，他是近年来最炙手可热的男主播，年初更是达成了全曜日制霸，工作往往要持续到深夜，有应酬时难免也会喝得有些晕乎乎地回家来，不过即便喝醉了，保姆车只送他到楼下，涉谷也从没下来接过他。

“我去电视台了。”村上系着领带打开了门，在玄关换上合适色款的皮鞋。阳光扒开门在地板上投下一个长条的平行四边形，涉谷放下水槽里正在清洗的碗盘走过去，光着脚站入浅黄色四边形的尽头，秋天早晨的太阳没有温度,地板和光线都很冷清的，涉谷足部的皮肤变得干燥而苍白。

“等我回来，记得千万不能拉开窗帘，外面都是狗仔，会拍。”村上直起身子双手拢了拢涉谷的肩，凑过去亲了一下对方的额头。日常的goodbye kiss如同他的公众形象，正直，克制

涉谷昴看着地面上阳光的平行四边形不断缩短坍塌，一瞬间全部消失了。门口传来钥匙转动的声音。消失了，脚突然有些凉。他抬脚走回厨房去继续收拾。

这里所有的窗户都被厚实的平绒布盖住，落地的深色窗帘，反面扣着遮光布，四角用绳扣固定起来，防止有风时他们被吹开。不用看，客厅的与阳台的窗户都锁闭着，他们只有在村上信五夜晚回家时充当换气功能，睡前就会被关上。

涉谷将洗干净的盘子一个个码进沥水架，一缕没擦干的水痕从金色花纹的盘子中间划了下来，淅淅沥沥流进在架子下面的积水盆里，他看着被水流经的地方细小的水珠渐次分开，附着在盘子里，水滴打在盆子上，一开始是一连串的滴滴答答，频率慢慢降低下来，变成一次，更慢的另一次。他在心里打着拍子，一二三二二三，滴答，一二三四二二三四，滴答。节拍一再减缓，涉谷在料理台前站了很久，终于再没有滴答声出现，湿着的手早已晾干，他解掉围裙倒进了沙发里。

亮起的电视停在村上播新闻的频道，这时候还播着晨间剧，画面柔和明亮，大概正演到什么大团圆的情节，剧中人物站在虚假的室内布景前笑得一团和气。村上也去客串过类似剧集，面子上表现得淡定，回到家却是兴奋地把剧本的剧情给涉谷复述了一遍又一遍。他历来就是喜欢这些灌鸡汤一样的暖心故事，看到动情点哭的脸都扭成抹布一样，还好家里时刻都关着窗帘，不然这副样子被狗仔拍了去那估计妥妥地要上Friday被调侃一番。

晨间剧的时间不长，涉谷昴回过神时已经进了CM，顺序他看过无数次，台词和slogan闭上眼睛都能背出来，过一会儿就要放电视购物了。涉谷调整了一下姿势，把两条腿缩起来，侧靠在沙发背上。幸好每天的商品总会有些变动，能看到不同的厂商代表，否则他真要错觉自己是不是被禁锢在了时间的轮回中。

购物频道响起了涉谷熟悉的背景音乐，好像在哪里听过却又难以从记忆中挖掘出来，他绞尽脑汁回想着着，想得浑身发痒，恨不得能伸手探进头盖骨挠一挠大脑皮层。突然发力的回忆令他感到不适，涉谷晃悠悠地走进厨房给自己倒了杯凉水，又点上一支烟。烟头燃起的瞬间他的记忆也被点亮了，啊，是去年一部晨间剧的OP。当时村上还没有开始做午间新闻，工作往往从中午才开始，他会风雨无阻地起来收看那部剧集，临时有工作要早离家也不忘拜托涉谷替他录下来。这首歌每天都要听一遍或是两遍，人类的身体真是诚实记录着经历过的每件事。

涉谷没有换台，转而研究起角落的台标来。在假想中用各种绘画工具将台标画了一遍又一遍，替换上各种颜色，红的不错，嗯，紫色好像也可以。用黑笔描上，再一个个涂上色块。一笔画怎么样呢？这个图标可以用一笔画完成吗？嘛，很容易啊，一下就画好了，如果规定不能画重复的线呢？

他伸出手指远远地比照着电视左转右转，似乎是怎样都画不完，涉谷放下手，究竟是哪个傻瓜把台标设计得这么复杂。电视里已经播起了天气。今天有雨，电视台放送了公园和道路的景象。原来外面已经开始落叶了，湿漉漉的地面上还有少许掉落下来的黄绿色叶子。雨水中的树叶是什么味道，他好像已经记不清了。但涉谷对出门去看看这件事几乎丧失了兴趣，他只是随便想了一会儿就从茶桌下掏出了彩笔和速写本决定画画玩。

本子里画的多是些他搬进公寓前看过的景象，公园的风筝，海游馆的鱼，惬意的消防栓，后面的画变得晦涩起来，有时夹杂着自画像，或是家中的物品，涉谷昴觉得再过些时间他就真的只能画得出自画像了。

新闻节目的片头播了出来，几秒钟后村上信五出现在画面里。微笑着说着开场白，与观众道早上好，寒暄几句后就开始播放vtr。今天村上系的是前年生日涉谷送他的领带，虽然去年和今年都没有送过礼物了，村上却从来没介意过。hina的眼睛真好看呐，涉谷想。拥有这样好看眼睛的人，包容了自己的神经质。那么画hina的眼睛吧。

米白色纸张上出现了各种角度的眼睛。涉谷昴并不是擅长画画的人，一双双眼睛大小比例显得有些奇怪。嗯，他把本子举起来放到远处看了看，又拿出黑色蜡笔来，一道一道，认认真真地把眼睛们用胡乱的黑线都划掉。有声音在他耳边说，不能被他们看见啊，我们，千万不能被看见。

不然我们就完蛋了。

好，那就不被看见，握着黑色蜡笔的手加大了力度，画纸上留下了浓重的蜡笔痕迹。原来画着的是什么已经完全看不清了。涉谷端详着自己的“大作”，心满意足地拍了拍手，把本子与彩笔小心翼翼合上放回原来的位置。

今天是雨天，叶子都掉在水里了。他想着，水里的树叶是什么味道呢？涉谷在沙发上躺下，想象着躺在村上的怀里，头枕着扶手给自己点燃了一支烟。村上信五总是无条件包容涉谷的一切，他坐在沙发上看电视时，涉谷昴会出其不意地跳进他怀里躺倒在他大腿上，像只猫一样，翻来翻去，直到村上笑着大喊“subarusubaru，不行不行，乖”然后将自己紧紧抱住。

subaru，hina会用尖尖的下巴从身后扣住自己的锁骨，我好想和你一起出门去玩啊，我们去旅行，现在我很有钱了，想去哪里都可以。

我们该去哪儿。

涉谷推开窗户看着楼下，村上信五站在马路对面操着浓重的关西腔对自己大喊，subaru，subaru快下来，我们要出发啦！他有些兴奋地扒住窗台向外探出身子去回应对方，一阵风裹挟着潮湿的树叶扑过来，将他过长的头发拂到面上，还没来得及发出声音，无数记者举着巨大的镁光灯从四面八方冲出来机一层层围住了村上。镁光灯接连不断地，无声地闪着光驱散了所有霾晦，涉谷什么都看不见了，他听见了警车的声音，灯光突然都消失了，视网膜上不再跃动着斑驳的绿色红色斑块，楼下的马路对面很安静，看起来什么都没出现过。

他不需要时间，涉谷醒过来时意识到自己躺在沙发上睡着了，屋子里四处开着灯，温度亮度，湿度，都由专门的电器保持着舒适的平衡，他已经习惯了24小时在夜间潜伏，胃是他的时钟，是他的计时工具。

吃个三明治吧，冰箱里还有昨天剩下的。作为食物，潦草地被涉谷所解决，还好涉谷并不怎么能体会无机物的心情，否则他大概会感到难过，他站在水槽前一口一口吃着冰凉的三明治，盘子裹着揭开一半的保鲜膜扔在一旁，早上hina会洗的，这么一打算，他把保鲜膜彻底扯下来扔进垃圾袋，把空盘子放进水槽里接上一点水。吐司的碎屑被冲下来浮在水面上旋转，他又想到那个问题了，水里的树叶是什么味道呢。

似乎真的忘记了，涉谷摸摸下巴，以前的记忆丢失得越来越厉害，冷不丁被自己的胡茬扎了一下。有几天没刮胡子了，涉谷昴打开浴室的镜柜翻出剃须刀架。村上信五喜欢的那支电动剃须刀正在盥洗台的角落充着电，涉谷抱怨过几次剃得不干净，村上笑着摸摸他的头说没关系啊，这个比较快，反正我也是每天都要刮的。但涉谷还是固执地认为用电动剃须刀没有什么刮胡子的实感，他在手心里挤上一坨柠檬味的剃须泡沫，用食指蘸了一点，在镜子上画出两只大大的眼睛和一个笑容的弧度，思忖片刻，在弧度的两头各加了一个小小的向下的尖角。

涉谷昴盯着镜子踮起脚，直到他的嘴型与那个弧度对上，他把剩下的泡沫抹在脸上，觉得自己变得像个圣诞老人，笑了出来，像削水果一样，拿着刮刀一道道刮去了泡沫。下巴再次变得光洁，他洗掉多余的泡沫，又认真拍上须后水。须后水是村上日常用的牌子，涉谷深吸一口，是hina的味道。涉谷昴用的浴液，洗发水，身体乳，香水，与村上那套并无二致，每次要采购日用时涉谷总说自己无所谓，村上就按着自己的使用习惯原封不动再为他买一份。

泡个澡吧。涉谷给浴缸塞上塞子，打开了热水龙头，又从书房取来便携唱机装上一张David Bowie，放在浴室门外。所有的衣物，T恤，长裤，内裤，都扔在了外面的地砖上，他弯下身子将唱针搭上唱片，跨进了浴室。身体被花洒冲淋得渐渐有些升温时，浴缸的水也放得差不多，涉谷关掉龙头在浴缸中坐下，他太瘦了，水位上升的幅度很小。涉谷没有使用入浴剂的习惯，他深吸一口气把头埋进清水中，直等着完全憋不住时才猛地抬头换气。因为热水也因为用了力，涉谷的手脚很快暖和起来，热量伴着晃晃悠悠的音乐从他的心脏传递出来，随着血液的输送潮汐一样来来回回涌进他的手指与脚趾。

村上有时会和涉谷一起洗澡，在他早下班的时候。小时候涉谷总喜欢把自己一个人锁在合宿所浴室里很久，结果让所有人都无法使用，仗义的村上总是充当着在外面拍门的那个。

“喂，喂！涉谷昴！你还要多久！大家都要用浴室，你洗好了就快点出来啊！”涉谷当然没有那么几个小时的澡要泡，他只是觉得合宿所里乱糟糟的，想一个人安静会儿，然而只是这样的要求，也会冒出一个叫村上信五的家伙来捣蛋。

现在涉谷却很心甘情愿地放村上进浴室。两个人坐在浴缸里，村上坐在涉谷身后，给后者揉着满头的泡沫，或是拿着搓澡巾扶着涉谷的肩膀，一边擦一边念叨着怎么又瘦了。  
村上拿花洒冲淋涉谷的背部，隔着水流，涉谷感觉到搓澡巾的触感变成了另一种湿润灵巧的东西。这样的触感从背部开始蔓延，直到钻进他的颈窝里。他转过身去面对着村上，打开了身后的热水龙头。他跪在浴缸里，膝盖有些疼，但涉谷觉得可以忽略不计，他伸手握住村上的身体，俯下身摊进村上屈起的腿间，收紧口腔缓慢地动作，村上的呼吸有些急促起来，双腿肌肉紧张地夹住了他的腰背。

浴缸里的水很快淹没了村上的胯部，涉谷低下头去时口鼻都被浸泡在水中，令他感到窒息。他起身拔去了浴缸塞，水位飞速下降，村上伸出手去包住涉谷凸起的髋骨，将他的臀部按在身体上，涉谷发出的轻微叫声，被水流的声音淹没。龙头被涉谷开到最大，水流冲击浴缸发出哗啦啦的声音，浴室里其他的声音都被牢牢地掩盖，水流带着那些响动片刻间溜进了下水道，直到涉谷昴的声音越来越响，没有任何声音再能抵挡他大口呼吸叫喊，然后瘫倒在村上的身体上。涉谷的周身被温热的暖流包裹，村上手掌的温度从髋骨传染到他的四肢百骸。

猛地挣开眼睛，浴缸的水已经凉了。涉谷拔掉浴缸塞，水面开始盘旋下降，从那个小小的口子中逃逸，他和着音乐，在心里打着拍子盯住那个漩涡，感受着自己的下巴，脖颈，肩膀，胸部，膝盖，腰腹，一层一层暴露在液体之外，一拍的时值在漩涡中无限拉长，他看到水面布满了黄绿色的落叶，厚厚的一层盖住了水面围住了他，是什么味道的，涉谷努力捕捉着空气中的气味，但总是徒劳，什么都闻不到，只有村上浴液的香氛，落叶随着水流的湮灭而消失，最后什么也没有留下，浴缸出水口满足地打了一个稍长的饱嗝来回应他的馈赠。

涉谷在浴缸中呆坐了一会儿，直到意识到再不去穿衣服，刚刚泡澡带来的暖意就要消失殆尽。他匆匆换上干净衣裤，将今天穿的一身塞进洗衣机，抱起唱机向书房走去。

玄关响起了钥匙转动的声音，涉谷飞快地放下唱机跑到门前。

“我回来了。”

村上快速地合上门，手中拎着吐司面包和两盒鸡蛋。

“欢迎回来。”涉谷回应他，接过了村上手中的东西向冰箱走去。

每日回家的惯例是开窗透气。涉谷渐渐地并不觉得这是每天中必要的一个部分。

“hina，”他突然想到今天一直以来纠缠自己的问题，“今天外面下雨了吧？”

“嗯，下雨了呢。”村上在厨房打开了一罐冰啤酒，“subaru喝吗？”

涉谷摇了摇头，“你知道水里的树叶是什么味道吗？”

村上有些担心地看着涉谷，“你今天在家又看见什么奇怪的东西了？”

“不不，没有，我只是在天气新闻上看见了雨中有落叶。”

“大概是有点咸的油漆味吧。”村上在走进浴室前喃喃道。

涉谷坐在沙发里笑出了声，很少有机会听到村上作出如此不着边际的回答，不论是电视里，还是现实中。窗外隐隐约约有雨水落在建筑物上的声音，有风经过时，能听见树叶扑簌簌的响动。涉谷拿起村上刚刚喝过的冰啤酒啜了一口，微苦，带一点涩口，碳酸泡沫在舌尖转瞬破灭死亡，大概是这样的味道吗？

村上围着浴巾走进卧室去关窗户，涉谷看着背影紧致的腰部，窄胯，笔直的腿，这是他的hina，良好的身体比例和可爱的眼睛要打满分，对称的八重齿更是犯规。他看村上从卧室走出来，便自觉回到房间里去，村上穿着拖鞋在几扇窗户之间奔走，忙着扑杀所有可能的视线。涉谷掀开被子躺上床，悄悄表扬自己又扼杀掉一天的时间。

灯灭了，村上转向涉谷昴的背部，伸出手臂环住了前面那个瘦削的身体。

“hina？”涉谷昴轻声的问，“我们做吧？”

回答他的是身后村上均匀的鼻息。

黑暗中，涉谷昴的眼睛睁开来，浓茶色的虹膜弥漫着深蓝色光泽。他直直看着眼前厚厚的窗帘，那一道夜空的裂隙，期待着下一个黎明的来临。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 花了两天时间，头痛欲裂，脑子里像装了一个气囊一样编辑掉代码和排版。
> 
> 脑洞来自前几天和围巾的对谈。
> 
> 标题来自十多年前看过的张悦然小说。
> 
> 以此祭奠我一千多个日日夜夜终于拜倒在现实前无疾而终的感情。
> 
> 祝我好梦
> 
> 写于2016.2.21


End file.
